living a lie
by magic is in thy blood
Summary: arthur thought merlin was a no one. just a servant thrust into his care. he doesn't understand why he charged to Ealodr on his behalf or why he feels loss when merlin hangs out with will. but can an overheard conversation alter that? please review


Confused Arthur was exhausted. He was mentally exhausted from the long hours of think up a plan and fighting off the voice in his brain that said something wasn't right. He was physically exhausted from the long hours of fruitless training and ordering the people of Ealdor to get the ready for the coming fight. Part of him knew they weren't going to make it, they were unskilled in this area of swords and battle planning, but another part of him, a deep part, wanted them to win, not for the feeling of accomplishing something but for Merlin.

Why? He didn't know. Just like he didn't know why he came to Ealdor in the first place. Only thing he knew was that on the eve of Merlin departures from his side he felt….lost. Lost. Funny as he had only know the big eared, pale, not so good and being funny (this is what Arthur thought anyway), young servant. It was in this feeling of loss he found himself out side a rather worn down house.

The wood was splintered in places, the old title roof coming off in places that didn't seem impossible, the area around it was unkempt. Arthur sighed and was about to turn around a leave as he could hear the men of this little village starting to cause a fuss, when he heard something.

"Why did you come back at all?"

Arthur took a step forward and leaned against the door. He knew the voice belonged to will. He knew from the time he set foot on the soil of Ealdor he would not really like the young man as he had fixed Arthur with a glare and backed talked him when he had talked to the people. Of course it didn't help he was friends with Merlin. Merlin who seemed very acquainted with the young man as he laughed and joked around. It had not escaped Arthur noticed how Merlin would find time to go and hang around will the two days they were here.

The notion itched at Arthur's mind for some reason.

"Because I had to and wanted to. Do you think I would leave Ealdor to suffer, will" Merlin voice answered with quietness.

Arthur could see from where he was hiding that will was going around and shuffling through stuff in a rage, and Merlin just stood with his back to Arthur . He was in position that screamed discomfort as his hands clutched his shirt and he shifted from foot to foot.

Will slammed down a pottery bowl and it broke to shards as it landed on the floor. Will snorted, "Of course not, why would Merlin of all people want Ealdor to suffer? Especially when you left it in the first place."

Merlin picked up a piece of the bowl and held it in his hand. Arthur could not see Merlin but thought his face would be void of any thing other then seeing eyes. Arthur wanted to jostle will up for being such a prat.

"It was time for me to move on, will. Ealdor just wasn't right for me anymore. Camelot's good, at least I have a job."

"Right. To Arthur, the prince. I bet you forgot all about your old friend will when you where in the lime light of the prince." Will snarled.

And he thinks I am full of myself, Arthur thought, as he watched will smile when Merlin didn't say anything. Will took two steps and with a pale hand pushed Merlin to the ground causing him to fall. Arthur had his hand on his blade and was ready to charge in there but stopped. If he went in there, Merlin would know he had listened in and that could be embarrassing and he wanted to see what Merlin would do.

Merlin though just rolled over and got up. Arthur could see him as he wiped his cheek with his hand and glared at will. He then seemed to shrug it off like it was nothing as he said, "You know I think you may have gotten stronger, will, but remember who is more stronger. Yes I am servant to the prince but I am hardly in the limelight with all the work I do."

"But you are just a young, foolish peasant to him."

Arthur hung his head for a minuet. Was that true? Was Merlin just a servant peasant thrust into to his care? He recalled when he first meet Merlin and how angry he was that Merlin made him seem like a bully, but more then that, he made Arthur see he was unfair.

"I trust Arthur with my life, will. He came out here didn't he? He's here and ready to fight for the peasants. I didn't ask him to come here."

"Is that so? So he knows your secret then."

Arthur raised an eyebrow when Merlin didn't answer. What secret?

"Face it, Merlin. You are living a lie just like you were here. You are Arthur servant, nothing more. Otherwise, you would tell him the truth and you wouldn't be standing here. Don't think I am going to stand by and be your friend, Merlin, not when you can't even see the truth. Mmmm, but then we never were friends were we?"

Merlin scowled at him and Arthur could see tears in his eyes. The bastard! Arthur felt he had to hold himself by the wall not to go in there and knock will's head in.

He watched as Merlin left out the front and he bowed his head. I trust him with my life. Why would he say such a thing, I mean we are not even friends! He is nothing but a servant like will said, yet he didn't have to but it so bluntly. Surly Merlin knows this, and knows secrets won't stay secret for long. Urrggg, so then why do I fell so damn rotten for what will said? Why do I want Merlin to cheer up and not look so glum? And why do I want to say that will is not and was not a true friend and that-

Before Arthur could think anything else, he heard a shout from a woman and went to go investigate.

For know he was content on knowing Merlin was there with him, that he did in fact trust Arthur , and that Arthur finally understood that Merlin was indeed his friend and only friend he was ever bound to have that would not see him as a prince.

As he walked back to the front of the village, he took a stand by Merlin who was starting at the dead man on the ground. Arthur lifted a hand and squeezed his shoulders. Merlin looked up and tried to shove off his shy, scarred, angered face.

"It will be alright, Merlin."

Merlin nodded to the prince and let a small smile creep on his features as he made after the prince.

"And that you will never be alone." he whispered to himself.

And that was enough for now.


End file.
